There has been disclosed a semiconductor integrated circuit for a regulator capable of limiting a current at a desired current limiting point even when an output voltage is set to a voltage lower than 1 V.
It is desirable to reduce power consumption even in a semiconductor integrated circuit for a regulator. However, in the semiconductor integrated circuit for a regulator disclosed in the related art, the current flowing through a current detection transistor, which is a current-mirror connected to a voltage control transistor, flows to a ground terminal. Therefore, the current is consumed by the current detection transistor even during a normal use in which an overcurrent does not flow.